epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoboticOperatingWhatever/ROM´s 17th birthday blog
Well,if you reading this on January 31 of 2017,it means that I'm now officially 17 years old,and that is crazy,I'm only a year away of officially being an adult,which is scary for a lot of reasons,but I wanna talk about that more a bit latter.I usually don't comment on birthday or anniversary blogs,not because I'm rude,I don't wanna be rude to anyone,but normally I don't have anything to say besides happy birthday,which probably has already been said by everyone else in the comments,I like to do new stuff and give insight,and seeing as I skipped the anniversaries of both my spyro and roa accounts,I feel like this occasion deserves something special,so since I not one to talk much about myself,here is the story of my life outside this wiki. My parent had me at kinda young age,I'm the reason they married,and they divorced while I was at very young age.though both of them have found new partners,while I still see my dad almost everyday,I live with my mom and grandma,which I think may have caused me to have got some normally feminine personality traits. I'm a very hyperactive,but quiet,and easily annoyed person (I think the last part might be a surprise to most of you,I´m pretty calmer on the internet honestly speaking) and I am not really the best student at school,the college used to belong to my paternal grandma,which is the main reason I attend there ever since high school,I'm really not a sociable person,seeing as I tend to shut myself from others easily Anyway,in 2015 I got in the first years of what you americans may call high school,and it really wasn't my best year,it was the first time I had to wake at like 6oclock everyday to go there,and Im still not used to with this schedule,It was also a time I got very depressed,and really hadn't the will to do much,at the end of the year,I skipped almost every class which was what led to me having to re do the first grade,which was the first time I ever had to redo any class Well,that bring us back to last year,2016,hated by many for several things that happened on it,but honestly,on a personal level,that might have been the best year for me.after a lousy start on school,my father gave me a speech about what am I going to do with my future,and honestly that inspired me to try my hardest.and I felt like it worked,I was finally socializing with people outside the internet,and I got a 10 on math (for you americans,that the equivalent of a A+),I feel like i'm finally getting my life back together And that brings us to this year,and the future,man,I´m still scared about what's next,I still don't know what college i'm going to do,what job I want,or what I'm going to do with my life,everything my parents say about adulthood only makes it sound worse,and even if it is a scary ride,i'm going to try to embrace it positively,and make the best of the second and most important half of life. Well,anyway this wouldn't be a true birthday blog,without thanks and man you guy were such a important part of this last few years,even if erb really ends,idk if I will ever truly leave here,I feel like I got a connection to most of you and that might be why I never leave chat.so here are some specific thanks #Neo/cave.Even if I mock you a lot,you might be my best friend in here,we have very similar interests,and you motivated and helped me making a series,which I hope will go smoothly for now on,even if I'm having writers block with it #Flats.one of the first fanmades I even saw was you slender vs jeff,so you are the reason I got into wiki fanmades so much,you also encouraged me to write by having me as a guest,and you are just a hilarious and mostly nice person. Lexi. You may not know,but you are one of the most popular and loved people and here,so please stop beating yourself up,I used to have a crush on you,and even tough that not realyl the case anymore,I till think you are way better than you give credit for. #Wonder.you came up with one of the most unique series ideas,even if it isn´t as unique anymore(I´m part of the reason,sorry) but it was one of the reasons I kept coming here,since I had so much ideas for it.You are also like one of the coolest and most chill staff members. #Gir.Even if when it doesn't seem like it,I do like you,and I honestly only want you to get better,i'm sorry if I'm sounding like i'm one of your parents,though I do feel like im it sometimes. #Rapperrap,.We should make more crap battles together it's fun.I don't talk to you a lot,but I do want to know you better. #Nail,you are such a nice,funny and creative person,I wish you were around here more recently. #Skeep,I can say the exact same thing about nail to you #Cryan,you will always be someone to me,you're like one of the first new users that joined after I got here as roa,and It was weird being on the other side of the newer older user relationship. #NightI'm sorry I spelled your name wrong so many times. #Joe,you are very conceited at times,but you also a legitimately good writer,and can't thank you enough for chiseling my battles. #Glisc.Man,I missed you,your wikimad´s are my favorite wiki story,and even if I could see you at anytime on db wiki,Its good to have you back here. #Dragon,you are a great guy,even if you have weird suggestions,your battles are eh,but keep doing them and improving them,one day you will go far. #Legion,you are a weird person to talk to,but also a very fun one to have conversations with.sorry we never had that 1v1,maybe some other day. #John and Jill.you guys are weird,but I have to mention you guys,since I might be the only one who gets some of the obscure thing you reference,you might not know but Im a big lawl fan,good to see youre acnolagizing how crazy your blind finebros hatred was too,jill. #Metal,I felt like I had to mentioning you since were paired a lot on wiki stuff due to our names,but honestly I can't say much besides that you are a very nice guy,with some good fanmades,although that rob on that b lo battle was terrible,no offence #Alan,eh Roalan,wasn't a thing that really took of was it,I don't have much to say besides that you are a great guy with very unique battles. #Quaga,you made one of my avatars,and i'm eternally grateful,you are a great artist,and I hope you just get better. #Mort and Trains,you're the guys who I can discuss my memes with,besides cave,and even if mortal is a terrible presidential candidate,I do consider you one of my better wiki friends recently. Sorry,if I didn't mention you,I can't say thanks to everyone,but I do consider like almost everyone on this wiki to be my friend in some way or other So,yeah,thanks to everyone who is reading this,and lets hope this is a great year for me,you and everyone on the planet. Category:Blog posts